maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Moses
Walking Sandstorm Jacob Moses '''is the character from the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance He's basically a combination of the following characters: Flint Marko, a.k.a.: Sandman, Gaara of the Sand (like Sandman and Gaara, Jacob uses sand attacks), Glacius (both have an unique Zoning Combo System) and Jedah Dohma (Jacob's Ultra Rhythmic Move serves as the sand version of one of Jedah's EX Moves). Bios Jacob is a high-class bodyguard who saved various lives. He used to protect notable celebrities from various dangers. However, a mysterious figure offered him a jobof which he would reject easily, had it not for his own life beign threatened by the otherworldly ruler. His assigned task is to eliminate various competitors in the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, but unbeknownst to him is that said figure will betray him in the least precise moment. Relationships Allies Natalie Volkova He and his fellow partner Natalie Volkova are both brainwashed by Doctor Giga because they are already aware of his "War Games" in Earth. They could stop him months ago, but Giga has proven to be superior for them. By the way, his relationship with Natalie is exclusively professional and nothing more. Kastor Euklideus He losing control and Kastor must recover. Enemys Doctor Giga He knows every about tournament and Giga get brainwashed for Jacob Moses. Gameplay Jacob Moses is showed his moves above sands wich is complains about parasite and is full skills. Jacob's fighting style is Soul Maga, which combines Krav Maga with Soul music. Usually, Soul music performers are mostly bald, and Jacob (who has a different profession) fits the motif well. Movelist Special Moves * '''Sand Punch: He puts his right fist on the ground and summons a sand fist where his opponent is located, however if not combo-linked, he/she recovers slightly fast. Serves as a long-distance Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Rising Sand Punch, has the fist dealing three hits in succession. * Contact Counter: He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it with a torso hold followed by two punches to his/her head and finishing with either a waist slam or a knee to the face that sends him/her to the ground. When done in a KI-Styled Rhythm Combo, the hold is performed immediately. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Krav Maga Counter, adds more three punches during the counter and a mandible claw before the final hit. * Mirage Mist: He transitions himself into mist that teleports and attacks behind the opponent before reappearing himself back to his corporeal body. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Mirage Avalanche, has the mist attacking five times back and forth. * Desert Orb: He summons a sand construct orb from the sky and launches it to his opponent. Delay the launch. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Desert Tempest, summons three spheres coming from different directions. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Just Deserts:'' Jacob prepares by clenching his left hand as he says "Your end is near!", grabs his left hand in the ground and summons a big sand hand where his opponent is located. If this move connects, he sends his opponent to the bottom of the floor as he also teleports out of the stage. Then we cut to the inside of a humongous sand sphere, where his opponent is trapped in it and Jacob reappears, clenches his right hand as he says "Begone!" and starts to attack him/her with multiple sand attacks coming in different directions and then ejects his opponent from the sphere. We cut back to the scene as we see him/her ejecting back to the field flying and Jacob reemerging from the mist with his crossed arms as his opponent falls to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro The camera focuses first on a sandstorm wave coming from the ground as Jacob later lands from the big jump causing a sand implosion, gets up, puts his amber glasses and says "Stand back or otherwise, I will make your life impossible!" before he goes on his Soul Maga stance. Match Point Jacob grabs his glasses, cleans it with a scarf and then puts it back as he says "Better not ruin my business." Victory Pose Jacob summons various sandstorms from various directions and then he starts floating with said sandstorms surrounding his feet as the camera focuses closely on him. Brown colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Whatever you are, there's no chance you can be me!" * (vs. Carlos) "I see potential in you, Young Voyager. You're really Ken Lee's greatest disciple." * (vs. Joaquín) "Consider yourself ashamed for not allowing to get the adequate girl." * (vs. Rina) "I do remember you, Rina! Remember the time when I was your bodyguard?" * (vs. Adriana) "Wait a minute? Are you Natalie's disciple?" * (vs. Iván) "No offense to you, but I can do better things than you could imagine, kid!" * (vs. Takeru) "Your father will never forgive your defection, Takeru. However, I appreciate your change." * (vs. Murdock) "I actually pity you for the Jameson massacre." * (vs. Shantel) "The tabloids never lie... you did have good skills." * (vs. Natalie) "It's nothing personal, Natalie. Just business." * (vs. Damian) "Boring and stupid. These two words define you well." * (vs. Garrett) "How futile! You lack essence in your fists, Metalhead." * (vs. Reggie) "I can't believe it! Your wind kicks did summon a big tornado similar to my sandstorms!" * (vs. Tomas) "Needless to say, I'm impressed with the precission of your Jiu-Jitsamba holds!" * (vs. Fong) "Flow like water? Now that I think... you're right!" * (vs. Kastor) "I'm sorry for your defeat, Mr. Euklideus. I did what I had to do." * (vs. Don Z) "You want a bodyguard, Donovan? I'm your choice!" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "You will pay for brainwashing me, Doctor Giga!" * (vs. Valerie) "This is not like your beaches, airhead. Go away or otherwise I'll send you to a mental institution." * (vs. John) "That's completely absurd! How a big weight like yours can use such techniques?" * (vs. Hiroto) "What a shame... I can't believe you're working for the Yakuza." * (vs. Marion) "Natalie has no interest in returning. She doesn't belong to your group!" * (vs. Patrick) "I have no choice than confiscate your bike! It's for your own sake!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Out of my way! I don't need to be saved by you!" * (vs. Raystrom) "Army men like you are the reason my country is in war!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "What? Are you saying I got manipulated by your brother?" Arcade ''Jacob Moses/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters